


Entwined

by everlastingstars



Series: Entwined [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut, slight dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingstars/pseuds/everlastingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought he was a good person, the Luhan that I used to know. Should I say he deceived me? Why did everything turned out to be like this? I really did love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a one-shot I posted on AFF.  
> I think this should be categorized as dub-con.

"Wake up, Minseok, wake up...my baby." Someone breathes those words onto my neck. It sends shivers down my spine. Not the perverted kind where it's embarassing. Not the the funny kind, where I laugh. It's creepy.

I snapped open my eyes and there he is, on top of me, Luhan.

Plastering on his face is an expression full of love, lips parted. But I wouldn't let myself fall for that. Or did I already?

Pushing those feelings away, I glossed on an emotionless face. It wouldn't be angry, I had already learned what would happen. It shouldn't be love, because I couldn't accept it.

How could I have feelings for a person that is crazy and ungrateful? That had betrayed my love and cheated. And had want me back after I found out. I am human, I can feel the hurt, the pain, the hearbreak.

I don't want to forgive him.

I can't...

Let me be greedy this time. Since I had always put my all into loving him.

Could I say I have regretted knowing him?

To me love isn't painful, isn't like this. I grew up knowing that love is something that makes you happy, makes you breathe. And now, I couldn't breathe.

"Oh...Minseok." Luhan leans in and presses his lips onto mine. Back then, I probably would have squealed internally while replying the kiss. Now...I did nothing but stayed motionless.

I felt his wet tongue probing my lips, wanting access. Here, my stubborness won over me. I didn't let him.

"Minseokkie..." he growls, eyes turning dark.

Not good.

Feeling the fear pooled into my stomach, I couldn't help but part my lips.

And now he smiles. Ah...that smile, I missed that.

A smile equivalent to the Sun, that used to brighten my days with love.

He claimed my lips hungrily, sticking his tongue into my mouth sucking and licking. His hands went down to my waist and hugs me, tightly. Like he needed me, like he wanted.

After for what seems to be an eternity for me, he parted away. My face is flushed, I can tell. I can feel it myself.

Those touches... those kissses had been and always will have an affect on me. That wouldn't change. But even that can't help the hate I have for him now.

I really don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to love him like I used to.

Because he frickin' tied himsef to me forcefully and legally. He fuckin' tricked me into signing that paper, resulting a forced marriage! Even after he cheated.

Unable to contain that surge of anger, I made a mistake by glaring at him.

And I know that nothing comes good when I break my calm or emotionless facade into an angry one.

Luhan loving look morphed into an angry one, eyes blaring fire. The pupil seemed to have blended with the iris. Really dark and brightening. If not for the light that's seeping from the blinds, it would have been black, completely.

He reaches out to my hair and began to ruffle it. Seemlingly, it's love, but beneath it is darkness.

"Minseok. What's with that face? You don't want to be with me?" The voice had a dangerous undertone to it.

Oh, and here he is, asking me what's wrong.

"No." I answered, looking away.

A hand, grips my chin, turning my head to face him. Looking into those eyes, I can't but wonder, what goes on in his mind.

That girl was pretty, beautiful I had to say. He could've said that he's with her and left me.

I rather have suffered that pain in losing his love than the pain I'm in right now.

This man in front of me is not Luhan. My Luhan would've never hurted me. Would've never forced me to do anything.

He gave me another kiss before standing up.

"I made breakfast, come down and eat." That was an order.

After all, he is the one with power.

I want to vomit.

This so called home, is nothing but a cage. A dark and cold cage, despite the things he and I do at night.

After getting up, I went and used the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. There I stood, looking into the mirror, staring at myself. One can see that I'm unhappy by the dullness from the eyes. Not saying I'm a bright person before- I was more of a quiet person. That's a part of me that attracted Luhan. He at first wanted to be my friend. We got along well, despite the annoying actions from him, like an over protective lover.

Truly, I really liked it. I enjoyed the feeling of being wanted, being loved.

We confessed to each other, we're both overjoyed at the mutual love. After a few months of dating, we moved in together.

It should've been a happily ever after.

However, it wasn't.

It was a nightmare, for me when I saw that seen. That day, when I came to his workplace. I can still remember the jealousy bubbling up, coursing through my body, when I saw that he had pinned the girl to the wall. She was beautiful, not the pure kind. I can tell from her aura that she's nothing but seductive. Guys love those kind of girls, right? Or not? At that moment, I could care less, I slammed the door shut and left.

He tried to explain to me. That it was not what I thought it was. Do I even need an explanation? A guy and girl, alone in a room, the guy pinning the girl to the wall. The girl is smirking with lust in her eyes- you get the picture.

Few days later, I broke up with him.

Pain.

I rather had chosen that path.

If not for the mistake I made. After we broke up, I went drinking at a bar. Drowning myself in alcohol, momentarily forgetting my problems.

The next morning, I woke up. I'm at ours-his house. Luhan had a creepy smile on his face. As he his holding a document in his hand. I questioned him about what happened. And he had answered, that we're married. When I was drunk, he had somehow made me sign some papers.

It tied him to me, it tied my future to him.

We're wife and husband now. Each night, we had sex. We didn't make love. When I'd be angry, it'd end up as angry sex. No love.

I would never forgive him for as long as I live.

A pair of strong arms suddenly are wrapped around my body.

It's Luhan.

"My baozi...what are you worrying about? Do you not want to eat breakfast?"

"I'm ok. I'm done now. Let's eat breakfast." I answered, and had went downstairs to eat breakfast.

My future was here, in this cage.

Our lives, entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel will be updated soon.


End file.
